


Afternoon Games.

by Vriskaserbet



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Fluff, Grandpa Gaster!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-09 23:09:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16458809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vriskaserbet/pseuds/Vriskaserbet
Summary: However, Gaster was well aware he wouldn’t get to enjoy the peace for long. For, as he began to flip through the pages and advertisements, he began to hear slow little footsteps enter the living room. Though he already had a shaky grin on his face, he smiled just a little wider, the ends of his mouth curling as he realized who was trying to sneak into the room.His precious little grandchild, Frisk.





	Afternoon Games.

W.D. Gaster entered the living room, shuffling slightly as he made his way to the couch that was in the middle of the room. In front of the couch was a television, along with various video game consoles, though he had no need for that sort of entertainment. He rested onto the couch, relaxing into the comfortable plush seats. Once he was satisfied, he returned to the magazine that he held gently in his hand.

It was a fashion magazine, from a specific label he had grown to like. On the cover, to his delight, was Mettaton. The robot was posing perfectly, giving an eye-catching smile with just the right amount of sparkle in his eye. The background was a bright blue, contrasting well with his monochrome skin and hot pink decals of his body. Of course, a mountain of text flooded the image, promising an exclusive interview with Mettaton himself; along with the usual gossip.

However, Gaster was well aware he wouldn’t get to enjoy the peace for long. For, as he began to flip through the pages and advertisements, he began to hear slow little footsteps enter the living room. Though he already had a shaky grin on his face, he smiled just a little wider, the ends of his mouth curling as he realized who was trying to sneak into the room.

His precious little grandchild, Frisk.

Gaster paused for a moment, wondering how he should respond to their quiet intrusion. In his head, possible solutions flickered on for a moment, though they weren’t quite clear enough for him to draw any real meaning. After he flipped another page, he decided to gauge the exact game they were pulling and looked to where they were standing.

Frisk froze into place, as if Gaster had shone a spotlight right on them. They didn’t move an inch, standing right by the entrance. Curious, Gaster decided to return to his magazine without a word. Frisk began to move again, though this time much faster. The little pitter patter of their feet on the hardwood floor was impossible to ignore. He held back a laugh, they were simply adorable.

He glanced at them again. This time, Frisk was closer, standing by a nearby chair. Again, they had frozen into place. Ah, he had finally began to understand their game. He glanced at his magazine, only to snap his head back into place nearly immediately. Frisk had attempted to climb up the chair, though was forced to hang onto the chair for dear life, legs dangling an inch off the floor. Their arms shook, attempting to stay completely still. Oh, they still had that blank expression on their face. What a performer!

Pitying his grandchild, he looked away. He focused on his magazine, even as he heard Frisk climb up the chair, walk across the coffee table and hop onto the arm rest of his couch. Now, they were directly right by him. Silently, they rose their arm, bringing their hand close to their face… only for him to turn just before they could make contact. They froze into place, their mouth twitching slightly as they fought back against a smile.

Gaster then rose his hand, tapping Frisk’s nose.

 _“Boop.”_ He signed, simply. Immediately, Frisk broke into a pile of laughter, falling into his lap as they giggled and snorted. He couldn’t help but join in, his high pitched, discordant cackle echoing and glitching. They laughed together far too long, nearly forgetting what was so funny in the first place. Finally, they both collected themselves, sighing as the episode finally passed.

Frisk looked up at their grandpa, smiling brightly. _“You got me good, grandpa. I thought I got you!”_

 _“Hmm…”_ he paused in thought. _“Get better socks. Those are too loud.”_

 _“Will do, grandpa!”_ Frisk always had such energetic signs, especially when they were happy.

_“Now, would you like grandpa to play with you?”_

_“No, I’m okay. I just wanna relax. You’re comfy.”_ Frisk settled into his lap, nuzzling into the soft fabric of his black coat for a moment. Gaster let out a small chuckle, giving a simple pat to their head.

_“Okay.”_

**Author's Note:**

> yknow that REALLY old youtube "ninja cat" where the cat is slowly creeping towards the camera but stops every time it gets spotted by the camera again? i saw it and i was like. THATS FRISK and i wrote this
> 
> recently i've gotten pretty into undertale and i got emotional all over gaster all over again... i've always loved gaster and i've always wanted him to just be happy!!! so i wrote this little oneshot where he managed to get himself free and now he lives a peaceful, comfortable life as the local weird science grandpa who frisk LOVES
> 
> but aaa!! anyways, tysm for reading the story and my author notes! please leave a kudos/comment/bookmark if you liked this fic!! feel free to send requests @vriskaserbet on tumblr where i'll also be cross posting it there soon! have a wonderful day/night!! =^w^=s


End file.
